Somebody That I Used To Know
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: Sequel to My Broken Heart Then Fixed! JackRabbit! 5 years after Bunny breaks up with Jack, Pitch Black comes back and Jack is called to be a Guardian. Jack is hiding something, and Pitch has something against Jack. Can Jack and Bunny make up in time to save the children of the world?


**Hey guys! This has been put off for far to long XD Um...READ: this story starts off with Jack talking about his 'grieving' years for his 'lost' love. :) Since I haven't written in SO long, I would love to hear what you guys think will/should happen. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM WELCOME! **

~~~~295~~~~

I stood there frozen, not sure if I was hearing Bunny correctly. Not sure if he really said that all I am is 'trouble', and 'useless', and that he 'regrets ever getting to know me'.

"WE are through Jack! We're through." he whispered in a cracked voice.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. It didn't compute with my mind. 'We're through Jack. We're through Jack...' kept running through my mind as I stood there frozen, tears clawing at my eyes to let them loose. But I couldn't. I mean he didn't really mean that did he?

"Bunn-" I was cut off by a raised paw.

"You know Jack, it's one thing to interfere in my life and bother me, and it's another to ruin these kids hopes 'nd dreams." He hopped off, without a second glance, jumping in to the hole that led back to the Warren.

I could feel tears beginning to leak out of my unwilling eyes, and I frantically tried to stop them by tearing at my lips, and pinching myself so hard that my arm was beginning to bruise and my lip bleed.

I thought Bunny loved me! I thought he cared! I trusted him with my loneliness and naivete!

I began to grow frantic, falling to my knees and clawing at my hair. I need to leave. I need to go! And I knew exactly where I would go to disappear. Antarctica.

I let the wind cradle my despairing body to my 'home'.

I have a 'home base' like Cupid, and Vanity, no matter how cheesy or cliché it seemed, my home was a hidden ice cave that I didn't even tell Bunny about. He thinks that the frozen pond in Burgess was where I lived.

~~~~1 Year Later~~~~

I had just started to make rounds around the world again, you know the whole bringing 'joy to children' and stuff, and now I was back in Antarctica, walking under arches made out of ice, and flipping over some ice bergs so that they would be blue, and now I was laying there, enjoying how the sun made the snow look so sparkly and pure.

I was also assessing the damage and extent of the bruises littering my aching arms, when a loud _thump_ disturbed the quiet. I immediately jumped to my feet, startled, my heart beating fast, as I looked around for an expected polar bear when I heard a voice.

"Hello." it was a deep, and sultry voice that made me blush when I heard _his_ smooth voice wrap around me for a few seconds before I realized that he could see me! Is he another spirit? Do people believe in me now?! I quickly turn and was met by a man in a black robe, with pale, ashy skin. His hair was slicked black, and his eyes, oh his eyes were a beautiful gold color.

"Who are you?" I breathed out in both fear, and awe.

"Me? I am the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, child. Who are you?" Pitch's words seemed to melt together, and I was mesmerized as Pitch started to walk towards me while looking me up and down.

"I-I'm Jack Frost." I embarrassingly stuttered out. I was nervous! I've only ever talked to Bunn-no! No thinking of him!

I gasped when I felt a hand grasp my chin, and was met by those hauntingly beautiful, gold eyes staring in to my icy blues. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up at the closeness of Pitch.

"W-what?" I wondered what he wanted.

"You're," he paused as if considering than smiled, revealing sharp teeth, "perfect."

Now my face was as red as a cherry tomato, my eyes widened in shock.

"For what?" Pitch looked taken aback for a quick second, even I was surprised at the weird thought that this gentleman could, and would, use me.

"Well child, what a strange question. Tell me, what would, or whom, would you want to perfect for." It was no question, for he demanded an answer out of me.

"For him." I whispered as he wiped a tear away, not realizing what I just gave away in that moment.

**How'd you like it! :D Comment and follow please! Sorry for any typos or spelling errors! I didn't read through this xp**


End file.
